Stitches
by Lucy Fullbuster
Summary: Maka finds out if Stein has stitches everywhere. Maka/Stein. Reviews are appreciated :3


Maka entered the class mere moments before class begun. She ignored Soul and Black*Star, after all, it was their fault that she was late. She sat between Tsubaki and Patricia. Elizabeth sat on Patricia's other side filing her nails listening to Kid's rambling about symmetry. Looking closely at Tsubaki, Maka noticed she was bright red, and Patty just laughed childishly.

"Tsubaki? Wha-"

"Maka! Maka! Listen to this!" Patty squealed.

Tsubaki covered her ears; she didn't want to hear it again.

"Sure, Patty."

"You know Stein's covered in stitches right?"

"Yea…" Maka replied, unsure of where she was going with that.

"Do you think he's got stitches _everywhere_?"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Oye! What was that for, Maka? I am the one to surpass God! How can you hit me? I am the great Black*Star!"

"Alright, settle down, Black*Star, we know. Today we're going to do some more dissections," Stein said as he wheeled his way into the classroom.

Maka was turning red as well, and Tsubaki gave her a sad smile knowing the impact of Patty's statement. She knew that Maka had a crush on Stein and didn't try to follow her when she ran out of class after Stein dismissed them.

Maka went to her room, shut the door and slumped herself on her bed, not bothering to get undressed. Moments later she heard her door open and close softly. She didn't even bother to look up, she knew who it was. She felt her bed sag a bit and she wiggled to one side to make space. She felt him tugging her coat off and she let him. His hands gently massaged her back, drawing out a whimper of pleasure. He smiled deviously and kissed her neck. He lay next to her and pulled her to his chest. She smiled and began to play with the stitches on his lab coat.

"Maka, why did you run out of class? Your face was red. What did Patty tell you this time?"

"Wha- Nothing!"

He tilted her chin up so he could look into her green eyes. She looked away and mumbled, "She was wondering if- if you're _completely_ covered in stitches." She blushed furiously and tried to hide in his coat.

"Want to find out?"

Before she could answer, he kissed her passionately. His hands wandering her body getting reacquainted. She moaned into his mouth as his hands worked magic on her, before long, he was pushing her skirt up and rubbing her clit through her panties. She moaned loudly, begging him to take her. His pants and boxers were strewn across the floor as he kneeled in front of her. He pulled her panties to the side and entered her in one swift motion, filling her completely. Her wet and tight pussy welcomed him as he began plunging into her relentlessly. His maniacal grin on his face as he enjoyed her. It was his favorite madness to see her writhing in pleasure, begging for more as she enveloped his length.

"Professor S-tein, I-I'm comingggg"

With a couple deep thrusts, they came together. Stein lay next to her, still wearing his shirt and lab coat, and held her in his arms. He looked at her lovingly. She was disheveled; he hair was loose now, her shirt crumpled, her skirt hitched up above her waist, her little black panties were pulled to the side and her delicious pink pussy was filled with his semen, a few drops trickling out slowly. It was an image he was addicted to seeing. She sighed exhaustedly; she knew she would be able to walk for a while so she snuggled against her Professor's lab coat. He began stroking her hair, "Did that answer your question?"

"I already knew the answer was 'yes'. But I don't mind finding out again."

Stein smiled as she began stroking his cock, and tracing the stitches along it. She heard a knock on her door followed by Soul shouting that her dad was outside waiting for her. She groaned. She didn't want to see him. Stein however, began grinning again. Maka looked at him questioningly.

"Imagine the look on Spirit's face when he finds out that I regularly fuck his little girl. I wonder what he'd do."

Maka rolled her eyes at her crazy professor. She could hear her dad yelling but she ignored him. Stein's hands began to wander again. She regained control over her legs and straddled Stein. He smirked as she looked him dead in his eyes and slowly began taking his cock in her mouth. Her tongue flicked against his head as she began to expertly suck him, her hand pumping his length. His head lolled back and his eyes were glazed over in lust. She felt him drawing closer to the edge so she stopped. She grinned wickedly as he glared at her for stopping. She positioned him at her entrance and slowly began taking him, inch by tortuous inch. She smiled sweetly at him as she began to ride him. He thrust up suddenly, shoving his length into her entirely and changed the pace from slow to maniacally fast. He grabbed her hips and pulled them down as hard as he could, causing sweet resonations between them. They both came again, this time, more violently. Maka was sure that she wouldn't be able to move. She remained straddling Stein; his cock still buried within her. She lay on his chest and listened to his breathing, while they both drifted asleep.

When Stein left Maka's apartment, he noticed her dad on the floor waiting for her.

"Stein? What were you doing in Maka's apartment?"

Stein grinned, "She left class in a hurry this evening, so I was just making sure everything was alright." He left Spirit stammering indignantly by Maka's apartment door. "MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


End file.
